1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the implementation of a stereo multiplex encoder (MPX) for FM transmission with a digital signal processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of the above-described type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,791 and 5,115,468 and DE 42 10 069 A. For preventing aliasing, all these references utilize either a Hilbert transformer or a PSN (Phase Shift Network) and, thus, a method which is also computer-bound.